


Shake It Up

by dresdendisco



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresdendisco/pseuds/dresdendisco
Summary: Instead of Brendon working at Smoothie Hut, it's Ryan and it's a whole ass mess. And Ryan might find a certain customer cute?





	Shake It Up

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what happened here. it's the opposite of serious and it's a whole ass mess
> 
> Hehe

It was Ryan's first day at work and he didn't want to be here. Smoothie Hut.

He didn't really want to work here, he just needed a job and the Smoothie Hut was a 5 minute walk from where he lives.

He got his black apron on and prepared himself for a day of smoothie making.

.:.

Ryan was doing well so far and got everyone's smoothies right but when he went to give it to them, they usually grumbled as he took a while to make them. It's his first day. Cut him some slack.

Anyways, Ryan was doing fine until someone came through the glass door. This someone was wearing a tight red top, black jeans that looked like they were honest-to-God painted on, scruffy converse and red glasses. He looked like a  ~~cute~~ nerd. A big ol' nerd. There was absolutely nothing cute about him.

There was plenty of staff this someone could have gone to and no one was serving anyone at the moment but no, this someone had to go to Ryan's counter.

Ryan took a deep breath, ignored this someone's chocolate-like eyes and dark brown (possibly soft) hair and asked, "Hey, what can I get for you today?"

This someone grinned and said, "Brendon! My name's Brendon. Hello. Hi." Brendon. Nice name for a nice boy.

Ryan stuttered, "Uh. I. Nice? What can I get for you, though?" Brendon just kept on grinning and replied with, "strawberry and banana. Maybe. Wait, don't make it. Wait, yeah I want that. Thanks."

Ryan turned around got the ingredients and put them in the blender. Except he somehow maybe forgot to put the lid on. He doesn't know how he forgot but he ended up getting blobs of strawberry pieces all over his face.

Everyone turned to look at the commotion and everyone laughed, realised what happened. Ryan could feel his cheeks getting hot. Fuck. How embarrassing.

 

"I. Uh. I. I'm so sorry. I," Ryan stuttered out. Brendon gave him a sympathetic look, realising he was new or something. Although, it was common sense to put the lid on, Brendon didn't mention it as Ryan (the nametag said) already looked embarrased enough.

 

Instead he got napkins and handed them to Ryan with a small smile which Ryan returned. "I'm sorry, I'll make another, for free," Ryan said and got to work on another, leaving no room for arguing.

 

He put the lid on this time.

 

.:.

Over the course of a couple of weeks, Brendon came in almost everyday and he would always go to Ryan ordering the same strawberry and banana smoothie. They hung out a couple of days ago, getting to know each other.

 

No, it was not a date. Just 2 people wanting to be possible friends. Brendon was a bit hyperactive. Ryan didn't mind, he was more laidback so at least it wasn't awkward as Brendon would normally say whatever came to mind. 

Ryan showed Brendon lyrics that he had written. There was only a couple of songs that were finished or nearly finished such as "But It's Better If You Do", "Camisado" and "I Constantly Thank God For Esteban".

 

Brendon didn't ask what they were about or anything of the sort and for that, Ryan was glad.

 

.:.

Ryan's shift had just began and that's when Brendon came in. It was always the same time. 10:05 every morning, Ryan always waited.

Brendon flashed a small smile upon recognising Ryan. Before Ryan could ask what he wanted Brendon said, "strawberry and banana. Put the lid on this time," and winked.

 

Ryan rolled his eyes. It was a mistake he made ages ago but he loved the easy banter. With that, he flashed a small smile and found that he easily smiled around Brendon and that didn't seem as bad.

 

Ryan was maybe too distracted, again, and ended up putting the wrong ingredients in - where he got an apple and raspberries from, God knows - and his sidekick also began to blast Britney Spears and maybe he was embarrassed.

And maybe Brendon laughed.

 

Maybe it was a cute laugh.

 

Maybe Ryan liked it.


End file.
